Legacy revealed
by Oran in love with Harry Potter
Summary: What happens when one is born. One who has a greater destiny then all of magic? That could remake the world. When one power goes from one to another what will happen? Love meets destiny as one rises above all else.
1. Chapter 1

**Payton sat at the table going over his last bit of paper work for the store. Placing order's and things. When he felt a pull and heard a jingle. "Mom!" He yelled and Piper came running. "What?" She asked. "I hear jingling." He said and she got a weird look as his dad walked in with his brother's. "What?" Asked Wyatt and Piper told them. "But your not a lighter. And your to young." Piper said and Leo nodded. Well one reason to find out why and he touched her arm and warped them out to the location. They appeared outside a shop and they walked around. People drove by and they entered a park. **

**Payton walked along the path with his mother and saw a woman and a young boy at her side and ran over with his mom trailing. "Mom!" The boy cried and Payton dropped by her and she was going fast. "What happened?" He asked and she turned to him. "Who are... you?" She asked slowly and the boy looked at him. "I'm Payton. Son of the Charmed Ones. Your a witch aren't you?" He asked and they nodded. "Take my son and protect him. The demon Mastin wants his power. He is a Kanning. They... will kill him and... take his magic. Please." She said and faded away. The boy shreikied in despair and Payton walked around and kneeled hugging him. Payton used his empathy and calmed him to the point of sleep and Piper looked over the woman and closed her eyes. Payton had her grab her hand and he warped them and her home.**

**They appeared and the other's were waiting. "Piper... oh my what happened?" Asked Phoebe and Payton held the boy in his arms. "Mastin check in the book. They want his power." Said Payton and sat on the couch with him. He caressed the boy's face and waved his hand conjuring a cloak over the woman's body. **

**Piper and the other's stood at the book and found the demon. "Mastin. Leader of the Daria clan. They seek the key to end all days. Phrophecy says the keys is a young one who will be born into a powerful family and be brought into another." Said Piper and they wrote down the power of three spell and orbed out. **

**Payton held the boy and he started to wake. "Who are you?" He asked sitting up and then saw his mom. He got up and kneeled by her. "Mommy." He said sadly and cried. Payton kneeled by him. "I'm Payton. I brought you both here to keep you safe and to kill the demon who did this. I'm sorry. I couldn't save her." Payton said sadly and he nodded. "How did you find us?" He asked looking up at him. "I have no idea. Some how I think your mom summoned me. All I know is I got a jingle and you know the rest. It's strange I'm not half whitelighter like my brother's." he said and the boy nodded. "What's your name?" Asked Payton. "Stacey. I'm 12 and this is my mom." He said crying and Payton pulled him to him and held him tightly. Stacey was a bit scared but relaxed in Payton's arms and stopped crying.**

**"She asked me to keep you safe Stacey and I will." he promised and the sister's appeared. "He's dead." Paige said and Payton nodded. "Who?" Asked Stacey. "They killed the demon responsible." Payton said nad Stacey hugged them. "Thank you." He said and they smiled and nodded. "Stacey my room is the third on the right. Why don't you go to bed and I'll come up and check on you in a few." Payton said and he nodded and hugged Payton they walked up the stair's. **

**They all sat ion the kitchen. "That poor kid." Wyatt said and they nodded. "Well I guess we should call Morus." Said Piper and the sister's nodded but Payton looked up. "What?" He asked. "He has to go to somewhere." Leo said and Payton stood up. "No! I promised to look after him and I will. He is mine to protect." Said Payton pouring a couple cups of tea. "Payton your 15." Piper said and he turned to her. "So. I'm a 15 year old who own's three stores and manages them. I have more than enough for both of us. Face it mom. I have the means. I'm keeping him. When I'm 18 if he want's I'll adopt him." Said Payton and Chris stood by him. "I'll help to." Chris smiled and Payton hugged him. "Son. Your to young." Leo said and Payton put his hands on his hips. "I'm old enough to rule a fashion empire but to young to take care of one scared, lost, and lonely boy?" He asked and they knew they loost the arguement. "I'm old enough and I can. He's staying here and if you have a problem with it i'll buy us our own place." Said Payton walking out the kitchen and Piper sighed. "You know he's right mom. He has the means. That and the biggest heart I know." Wyatt said smiling and she smiled to dispite herself. **

**Payton entered the room and Stacey stayed on the bed holding a pillow. "Hey I brought you some tea." he said and Stacey took it. "You know it's ok to cry. To hate the world. Hell kick something if it helps. But don't bottle it up. It hurts far worse beleive me." Payton said and Stacey started to cry and crawled to him and cried out his soul. Payton held him gently and caressed his back soothing him. "What will happen to me now?" He asked and sat up. "Well... Would you like to be my son? I know I'm young but I can take care of you. You don't have to call me mom or anything. We can just be freinds." He said and Stacey looked a bit unsure. "Why?" he asked and looked Payton in the eye. "Because I see your in pain and I want to help. I want to be the shoulder you cry on and protect you. I always wanted kids. I'm rich you know. Independently. I graduated college at 14. I now own several fashion stores. Stacey. I want to give you a home. Some where to feel safe. A family if you want it." Payton said and Stacey hugged him and nodded. "Alright you get some sleep I have a lot to do to get you ready. I have to fake paper's and stuff. Also have to plan a ceremony for your mother." He said and Stacey nodded and crawled in his bed again and feel asleep five minutes later.**

**Payton stood in the attic at the conjuring bowl and was working on Stacey's new life. Piper walked in and looked everything over. "What you planning?" She asked and Payton told her she for now would be listed as Stacey's foster mother and he would pay for anything though. That they would buy a house near the Manor and live on their own. That Piper wasn't so thrilled about. "So you really want to?" She asked and he nodded. She hugged him tight. "I'm proud of you." She said and he smiled. "In this time and this place this identity I displace. As I have wrote make real the identity I wish Stacey to weild." He chanted and lit the paper unfire and records and things appeared. Piper looked over them and was impressed. "This kids like you. Brilliant. He's in the 12 grade. Very smart." Piper said and he smiled. He looked over the new records and smiled. They read Stacey Sam Halliwell. "Well I guess I need to call you mom." He smiled walking in. "Stacey.. You don't have to. I know you still hurt over your real mom. It's ok. But know I will always take care of you. You are my son." He said holding Stacey. "Thanks.. mom." He said and Payton smiled softly.**

**Three year's...**

**Since that faithful day the two were inseperable. They lived in their own home and both had done well. Stacey had completed his schooling and Payton took him on as a partner. They ran the buisness well. It blossomed and now Pacey fashion was everywhere. Stacey had come to terms with his moms death and adopted Payton as his romodole. People evied their relationship. They were the talk of the town everywhere they went. Payton had taken up the charmed mantle and Stacey ran the home office while he was out on vanquishes. Stacey had proven to be a strong witch himself and Payton trained him. The elder's tried time and time again to split them since Payton was part Avatar. But Payton wouldn't allow it and threatened to drop the Charmed Mantle with his family backing him and his cousin's refused to take it up if they took Stacey. Chris and Wyatt adopted the young one easily as a little brother. He was a Halliwell in every aspect. He even changed his eyes to look more like Payton. But sometimes he worried his mom was giving him to much time and not finding a guy for himself. **

**Stacey stood in the store and was dealing with a client who was training on dresses for the Oscares. "Hey son." Payton said coming in and Stacey hugged him. He kissed his cheek and sat him down to help if needed. "Hey Payton. You have quite a jewel here in young Stacey." Said Jennifer. He smiled. "Oh I know. Wouldn't trust anyone else with my company while I'm out." he said and she nodded. "So you seeing anyone?" Vanessa asked and he shock his head no. "A catch like you is single?" She asked sitting by him. "He's available yes. I tell him he needs a man. We both do." Stacey smiled and adjusted Jennifer's dress. "I'll take it up in the back alittle to acount for the baby weight your losing honey." he said and she smiled. "I'm finally getting the body back." She said and smiled. "So. Payton you have to come to a party with me." Vanessa said. "I can't who will look after everything?" He asked and Stacey smiled. "Mom. I took the liberty of hiring two accountants and manager's to give us free time. You are going and you will find a man." Stacey said and sat by him and put his arm around him and Payton smiled. "Ok. I'll try." He said giving up and Vanessa smiled.**

**They arrived home an hour later and sat in the living room cuddling on the couch. "So what you want to wear?" Stacey asked and he shrugged. "Mom. You have to go. You have to find someone." Stacey said and Payton frowned. "I'm happy though. Raising you is what I do." Said Payton and Stacey smiled. "Yes. You have done well. But mom. I'm going to be dating to. I love you and you need someone. You need to find that guy that makes you all squirmy on the inside. Ok." Stacey said and Payton thought about it. "Well you are grown now. 15 and can provide for yourself. I guess I can try. Ok I'll try meeting a guy or two." Payton smiled and Stacey hugged him tight. "Good now let's go out for dinner. I feel like italian." Said Stacey and they went out the door and hopped in Stacey's car. **

**They pulled into the restraunt and walked up to the door. The door man let them in and they walked in and were seated immediately. They sat looking at the menu and a waiter came. "How can i serve you?" He asked and they looked for another minute. "I would like the pasta with beef marinera. And a bottl eof the columian wine please. Two glasses." Said Paytona and he turned to Stacey. "I'd like the Alfradoe please. Also the parmashain bread sticks." Stacey said. He nodded and walked off. A young guy walked by and smiled at Payton. "Hey man if i may say so hot date." Said the young man to Stacey and he smiled. "Thanks man. But I'm his parent not date." He said and the guy looked confused. "He's 15 I'm 18. I adopted him offically a few months ago." Smiled Payton and the guy nodded. "Cool. So your free?" he asked and Stacey nodded. "Yes... Wait your Zac Efron. Holy god. I must be tired to have not recongnized you." Said Stacey and Payton giggled. "It's ok." he smiled. "Why don't you sit with us?" Asked Stacey and Zac smiled and sat down. "So Payton. What do you do?" Zac asked and the wine was brought. "Oh man can we get one more please?" Asked Stacey and he nodded.**

**"I'm a designer. I and my son own Pacey." he said and Zac smiled. "I love it there. I can't beleive I haven't seen you." He said pouring them wine. "Well he spends a lot of time in the back designing. He lets me run the front more. Although I am co- designer." Stacey said and Zac looked impressed. "Your a designer at 15?" he asked and Stacey smiled. "Me and mom are what you call prodigies. We both went through school early and we're college grades.' Said Stacey modestly. Zac looked really impressed and drank his wine. "So Zac. You here alone?' Asked Payton and he nodded. "Yeah. Single and bored." He smiled. "Mom is single to." Stacey said and Payton blushed. "Good." Zac smiled and Payton clanked glasses with him and their food came. **

**They sat ate and talked. Payton even feed Zac some of his food and they talked. Stacey smiled and helped his mom along and he liked Zac and he could tell his mom did to. "So what you doing tonight Zac?" He asked and Zac thought for a minute. "Wish I could go home with you two but oh well." he smiled and Payton smiled. "How about we go dancing then go home?" Asked Stacey and he smiled nodding. **

**They drove to P3 and ran inside. Piper was working tonight and Stacey ran over while Zac entertained mom. "Hey." Piper said smiling and hugged him. "Guess what mom has a date.' Stacey said nad pointed to Payton and Zac. "Finally." She giggled and gave him to virgin daceries to give to them. He walked over and sat . "On the house.' he said and Zac smiled. "How you swing that?" he asked. "My mom owns this club." Said Payton and he nodded. "Ok you two we all know you wanna get hot and sweaty. Zac treat my mom good and take him dancing. You hurt him I kill you. Mom be happy and go dance. Spread your wings. While I find my own meat.' he smiled and left them to sit and think. **

**Zac smiled and scitted closer to him. He laid his head on his shoulder and Zac leaned in and they kissed gently. "That ok?" Zac asked and he smiled nodding. "Your a remarkable guy Payton." Zac smiled and Payton blushed. "So you wanna dance?" He asked and Zac smiled. They got up and went out to the dance floor and started daning. Payton relaxed and danced with Zac and felt good. He grinded into him and Zac moaned in his ear. "Your beautiful." Zac said in his ear and he smiled. "Your beautiful to Zac." he said kissing him. He took off Zac's shirt and touched his chest. Zac had a perfectly smooth chest and was tanned. He had a lite happy trail but it was trimmed. "So tell me if I'm out of line. But are you a virgin?' Asked Zac and he shock his head no. "I'm experienced. But haven't been with anyone in a few year's. I got into taking care of Stacey and helping him through school. I guess I just never met anyone till now." he smiled and Zac kissed him and they held one another. "That and you know. I hope this doesn't scare you away but I machured faster than anyone else and I wanted things that most guys didn't consider until their older. I knew I wanted a family when I was young and I wanted love. Do I sound crazy?" He asked Smiling and Zac shock his head no. **

**"So if you found that guy. How long would he have to date you before he could ask you to marry him?" Asked Zac and Payton smiled. "I dreamed when i was small that I meet a man one night and he took me to the alter that night. That we were soul mates and couldn't bare to be unconnected for a minute longer. But he would also have to accept my secrets. I have a big one and it would scare most." Payton said sadly. Zac stopped dancing and took him outside. **

**"They look happy." Said Piper and Stacey nodded. **

**Outside Zac took Payton out to the car. "Payton... What if I told you I saw you in my dreams? That I think I know what your secret is?" Zac asked and Payton looked a bit shocked. "What did you see?" he asked and Zac held him. "You were younger nad you appeared with a dark headed woman outside a shop." Zac said and Payton was a bit scred but let Zac continue. "You walked forever looking for something. then you came apon a dying woman and she spoke to you. You walked around her held her son. They you all dissappeared." Zac said and Payton looked at him. Payton sat up in his arms and looked him in the eyes. He closed his and they appeared in the park that Payton found Stacey. "This is the place." he said and looked back at him. "I found Stacey here after his mother had been killed by a demon." he said and pulled Zac on a walk. "I had heard a jingle which was weird because I'm not a whitelighter so I didn't ever count on having that ability. But I went anyway and took my mom Piper. We searched for them and found Stacey and his birth mother. She had been hurt badly and died after asking m eto look after him." Said Payton and Zac listened as they stopped. "Right here. I took Stacey as my own. That night I told mom and dad he would be my son. That night my love led me to take a hurt and lost child as my family and I never looked back. I'm a witch Zac. I save innoceints and kill the evil regular people can not. I am a Charmed witch who with the wave of my hand can distort the very reality. I am also what is called an Avatar. A being with immense power. The elder's tried to get mom to kill me as a fetus. They were also none to happy I became charmed." he said and Zac held him. "Why do they seem to hate you?" He asked and stroked his hair. "Well Avatar's are prodominently good but they have a twist. You see they seek to create a world devoid of demons and evil." he said. "Isn't that a good thing?" He asked. "Mom and the Aunts thought so and they helped them make that. But there was an unseen price." He said and Zac nodded. "To avoid war and more evil. There couldn't be in conflict. So anyone who caused conflict was killed. Erased from the world. When mom and the Aunts found out they teamed up with a demon and defeated them. Had them turn the world back. You see while Avatar's are powerful they won't take the world against it's will. It has to be ready and had over the will on the own.' He said and Zac nodded and Payton held him. **

**"Dad used to be one of them until he found out the price. Now the elder's see me as a threat. They threatened to take Stacey away once. But I told them I'd give up the Charmed legacy. They said they'd give it to one of my cousin's but everyone in my family declined and said it had to be me. They would not dessert me." he smiled and Zac held him. "So you ok with all this?" Payton asked him and Zac kissed him gently but passionately. "Does that answer my question?" he asked and Payton smiled. "So what do you want Zac?" He asked and Zac took out a black box. "I knew you would be mine one day. But if you wish to wait we can. I am in no hurry. For now. I can wait and enjoy what you give me." He said and Payton kissed him and warpped them to his home and they fell on the bed. "Do you wish to?" Asked Zac and Payton nodded. Zac turned him over and took him in his arms and kissed his neck leaving butterfly kisses. He took off their cloths with a thought and they kissed. Zac kissed him down his body. Zac took a nipple in his mouth and Payton moaned. "I love you Zac." he moaned and Zac smiled softly and kissed him down to his belly button and kissed it and went lower taking the head of his cock in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around it and went furthure down. Payton relaxed as he took it and massaged it in his throat. Zac fingered himself and prepared himself for what he wanted to give Payton. He stood up and Payton sat up and Zac sat in his lap. "Payton. I have topped before. But never given my other virginity away. I want you to have it my love." He whispered in his ear and took Payton's shaft in his hand and arched pointing it at his mounds and started applying pressure. He went slow and moaned as payton's ten filled him.**

**He started to rock back and forth after touching his smooth thighs and moaned. Payton played with his happy trail and kisse dhim. He then took the nine and a half Zac had and stroked it in his soft palm. Zac moaned as they made love and Payton stroked his large sack and his thighs. "Payton. I want to have a family with you." Zac told hima nd Payton teared kissing him. He didn't know why but he felt he had to. He turned them over and pulled out of Zac. He took his shaft in between his pouty lips and Zac moaned as he ran his finger's through his hair. Payton pulle doff and straddled his waist. He pushed Zac in himself slowly and listen as Zac whimpered that he was close. He just smiled nad began to rock. "We will have our family." He said and kissed him. He sat back and Zac stroked him and they climaxed. He fell on Zac and kissed him. "i will marry you Zac." They rolled into a ball and kissed until they fell asleep. **

**In the morning Payton woke up and looked over at Zac and smiled. He warped out of Zac's arms and kissed his lips and went and saw his shirt. He took it and put it on. He saw the box and took out the ring and put it on. He walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen to find Stacey and the girl's there. He just smiled and walked to the fridge. Stacey was cooking and watched him. "So. You left the club last night. Any reason why?" Asked Paige smiling and he smiled. "Me and Zac talked and well I found a few things out." he said nad explained everything. They were stunned and Stacey just smiled the whole time. "That is really weird yet romantic.' Phoebe smiled and he showed them the ring. "Wow he went all out." Piper smiled and he smiled. "Only the best." Said Zac walking in nothing but his boxer's. "An exibitionist. I thank you son." Piper smiled and she looked Zac over and he laughed. "Glad to let you look Ma'am." he said walking ove rto kiss Payton. "No boy listen here." Piper sai dna dhe turned to her. "No ma'am crap. It's mom or Piper." She said and he nodded. "And it's Aunt or our names." Phoebe told him pointing to her and Paige. **

**After breakfast they walked over to the Manor an introduced Zac to Wyatt, Chris, and Leo. "Bro you kno whow to pick them." Wyatt said turning him around and checking him out. "You should of seen the smile he had on this morning." Stacey said and they laughed. "babe. I need to go home and chane." Zac said holding him. "Why not just move in?" Stacey asked and he looked to Payton who nodded. "Ok." He said and kissing him. "Here I'll warp you home." he said and wave dhis hand and Zac disappeared while waving. **

**He smiled and walked out towards the conservatory. "Wow. If that boy can do that sign me up." Chris sai dand they smiled noting Paytons new confidence. "Mom gave up alot and I plan to help him get it back." Said Stacey. "You think I gave stuff up?" he asked wlaking up to him. "Stacey I love you son. You added to my life. You never took anything away." He said kissing his forehead and demos shimmered in. One was going to hit Stacey but Payton took it and fell to the floor. "Mom!" He yelled. Wyatt and Chris attacked while Piper protected Leo. He was crying and held his head and all of them were vanquished. "Damn." Chris said impressed and ran over and healed Payton.**

**He woke up and Stacey wouldn't let go. He just kept crying. "Mommy. Mommy!" Piper kneeled down there by him and looked him in the yes. "He's ok baby. It's ok he's safe." Piper said and Stacey held him. **

**Payton was sitting on the couch holding Stacey and he was sleeping. Piper and Chris stood watching. "He has a lot of power. I think we need Billy." Chris said and she nodded. "I'll teach him." Payton said getting up. "You don't have Projection." She said and he nodded. "Since when?" Asked Chris. "Two months after he arrived. I'm sorry. I just knew the elder's already perceived me to powerful and I didn't wanna give them to many other reason's to try and hurt you all. Especially Stacey." He said and Piper nodded. He stood looking at his son and a few tear's escaped his eyes. "What is it?" Chris asked walking up to hug him. "The anniversary is coming up and oh god. I almost. How could I be so stupid." He said crying. "Payton you were trying to save him. You forgot you had powers and your paternal instinct took over. He understands." Piper said holding her crying son. He walked over to Stacey and watched him sleep. "I'm not leaving you baby. No I'm not." He said and Stacey woke up. Stacey got up and sat in his lap and Payton comforted him. "I tell you what. How about after Vanessa's party we make plans to go on a vacation?" He asked and Stacey smiled a bit. "Only if you'll bring Zac. " He said and Payton laughed and nodded. "I lov eyou baby boy." He said and kissed him gently on his nose.**

**They drove down the road and pulled into Zac's drive way and got out. They walked up to the door and knocked. The door opened and Zac stood there in nothing. "Wow. I see why mom smiled." Stacey said smiling. He let them in and they sat down. "So what's with the nude?" Asked Stacey while Payton looked him over smiling. "Oh I just got out of the shower. When I got here I decided to clean before you came." Zac smiled. Payton got up and hugged him and kissed him. "You ok?" Zac asked him looking a bit worried. "Yeah. I'm fine. Can I use your restroom?" He asked and Zac pointed the way. Zac made sure he was gone and looked at Stacey. "Ok why's he depressed? Spill." Zac said and Stacey sighed. "We had a close call today. A demon went to hit me and he took the attack for me. I... almost lost him Zac." Stacey said trying not to cry and Zac sat down and hugged him. "He's ok now." Zac said. "It's just seeing him like that. With him being so powerful I forget he's human. He could of deflected it but he was so worried about me. He forgot to." Said Stacey and Zac held him tight. "That's because he cares about you. That's how parents are Stacey. The life of their child is alway's worth more than their own to them." Payton walked in and heard. "It was not your fault son." he said and walked over sitting with them. "I was stupid and forgot to deflect. It was my mistake and I'm sorry I put you through that." Payton said and Stacey held him. "I just can't stand losing you." Stacey said. **

**Zac got dressed and they headed out. They drove to a restraunt for lunch. They sat eating and talking when a man tried to take a young boy from his mother. "No you can't hav ehim." She said and Payton got up and walked over. "There a problem here?" Asked Payton and the guy looked at him. "Yes. my son's fathe ris trying to take him when he has no custody rights to him." Said the mother. "He's my son." The man said and pulled the boy. "Mommy he's hurting me." The boy sai dnad that was all Payton had to hear. He hit the man's side making him let go and then hit him in the back of the neck and knocked him out. "Thank you." She said hugging her son and the restraunt called the cops. They picked him up and arrested him.**

**"Thanks again." She said and hugged Payton. "Well I know I wouldn't let anyone hurt my boy and your welcome." he said and she smiled and left. "Your just the hero." Zac smiled and Payton shrugged. They walked out and got in the car and drove off. They were driving and turned on to Vanessa's road. Stacey picked up speed and watched the beautiful sun shine over head. They pulled into her drive way and got out. They knocked and Vanessa answered. "Yea! Your here. Zac?" She asked and smiled. "Oh mom bagged himself some man meat." Stacey teased and they were let in. "Wow. I must say I approve." She said and Payton laughed. "So Vanessa. Who you got for me?" Asked Stacey and she took him and walke dhim towards a group of guy's. He stopped and starred. There stood his long time crush Thomas Dekker the guy who starred in Hero's. Vanessa saw him starring and motioned for Thomas to come over. Thomas was hid favorite actor. "Oh my god." he whispered as the brunnett blue eyed god walked up to him. "Thomas meet Stacey. Apparently he thinks your cute." Vanessa said and Stacey blushed feircely giving Thomas his hand. Thomas took it and looked in his eyes kissing it gently and giving it a sensuious nibble. "H..i." Said Stacey and Payton smiled. "Oh everyone I forgot today is Stacey's birthday he's 16. And very much legal." Said Payton and Stacey turned to him and swatted him giggling. "Glad to hear it." Thomas smiled and Stacey blushed. "Thomas I think you know Payton's new fiancee Zac Efron." Said Vanessa and Tjomas and Zac shock hands. "Wanna dance?' Thomas asked Stacey and he nodded an dthey went out to th emiddle of the large dance room and Dirtty started to play. "Oh perfect timing." Payton laughed. **

**Thomas pulled Stacey in to him and ran his hand from his face to his ass and squeezed it smiling. Stacey smiled back and they started to sway in opposit directions grinding as they meet in the middle. Payton got Zac and pulled him out and they joined them. Stacey held Thomas's face in his hands and Thomas smiled and caressed his sides sentuiously. Paytona nd Zac were kissing and popping on the dance floor. Stacey turned around nad grinded his ass into Thomas's crotch. Thomas smiled and kissed his neck to his lip's and kisse dhim sliding his tongue in the young boy's mouth and they kissed. "That's my boy." Payton smiled and the two pulled back as they both felt a jolt of power. "What was that?' Asked Stacey and Thomas just held him closer. "Your mine. All mine." Thomas whispered inhis ear and rubbed his crotech through his pants. "I was looking for you my love." Thomas said and walke dhim into a quiet room. "What do you mean?" Asked Stacey as they sat. "I'm a witch to Stacey." He smiled and Stacey looked shocked. "But how did youknow I was one?" He asked and Thomas smiled. "The kiss." He smiled caressing Stacey's face. "So we're like my mom and Zac?" He asked and Thomas shrugged. "All I know is what I feel. What I want. Who I want." he said straddleing Stacey. They kissed and Thomas took off his shirt and Stacey's. He felt Stacey's smooth chest as he kissed him. Thomas had a smooth body as well except for alittle stubble that made him look irresistible. Thomas got up and got down on his knee's and pulled Stacey's pants off and his cock popped out since he alway's went commando. **

**Thomas had his cock in hi sthroat in no time and Stacey felt his stubble rubbing up against his thighs and it felt wild. "Thomas." He whispered and his lover took him out of his throat. Stacey was nine inches and thick. "Stacey I'm going to rid eyou." Thomas said and Stacey went to tell him he didn't have to but Thomas stopped him with a kiss. "I love you Stacey. I want to. Beside's I'm prepared. I'm lossened up. He had prepared himself while sucking his mates cock. He straddled the younger boy and started descending and as the tip meet his mounds he moaned and pushed out allowing the head to pop in and he took two more and allowed for adjustment and kept going. "So big." Thomas said and touch his mates pube. They kissed and Thomas rode him slowly and gently. "I love you Thomas." Stacey said and moaned as Thomas took a nipple in his mouth. Stacey stroke his ten inch cok and Thomas was getting closer so he rolle dthem over and pulle dout and straddled Thomas's face and the older male started eating him out. **

**He moaned as his asss was invaded by finger's and THomas's expert tongue. "You taste so good." Thomas moaned and stuck his tongue furthur ein and licked the sweet flesh. Stacey stood up and stradlled his waist again and started to descend. "Babe." Thomas said to stop him but Stacey stopped him by conjuring ropes to hold him and started pushing him in his virgin mounds. He moaned as the head popped past the ring and took two more inches and then after a minute two more. He was soon and riding him popping up an ddown. Thomas was whimpering at his mates tight ass. "Fuck Stacey. So tight. So fucking tight." He said and Stacey took the ropes away and Thomas took hold of his hips and turne dthem over and began to ram Stacey's male pussy. "Yes. Such a tight little pussy. My pussy." Thomas said nad Stacey whimpered in the sheer pleasure of it all. "Mine." Stacey said kissing him and Thomas stroked him. "I'm going to cum baby." Thomas warned. "In me please." Whimpered Stacey and Thomas fille dhis ass up and he was leaking out. They kissed and laid in one another's arms. **

**The door opened and Payton walked in with Zac. "Wow. Son I highly approve." Payton smiled and Zac licked his lips. "Ok I know he's your son babe. But how did you go with out taking him?' Asked Zac looking at his over flowing mounds. "I knew that pleasure belonged to another." Payton smiled. Stacey looked up at Thomas and whispered in his ear. "I love you but I love mom in this way as well. Are you willing?" he asked and Thomas nodded kissing him. Thomas got up and went to Payton and Zac. "Stacey and I wish to be your lover's. We love one another but we want you two as well." Thomas said kissing Zac and Payton was unsure. "I don't wanna hurt him." Payton said but Thomas lead him to Stacey. "Look at him you could never do that Payton." Thomas ran his hand over Stacey's smooth chest and Payton leaned in and kissed his son for the first time using his tongue. He pulled up and pushed his leg's to his chest and looked at his son's hole and then went to cleaning it. He collected all the cu amdn went back and feed it to Stacey.**

**"So your moving in with us." Zac said to Thomas making him smiled. "I say one big bed for all of us.' Stacey smiled and Payton nodded. "I think we should get to the party." Said Payton warping them dressed and they went back to it. They stepped out the room and went back to dancing. Thomas took Payton and Zac took Stacey. Everyone was watching them dance. Some enviously and some with pure jealousy. Thomas grinded crotches and took Payton and his shirt off. They smiled and Paton ran his figer's threw his whie blond hair with blue high lights. Thomas leaned in and kissed him while Zac did the same to Stacey and people looked at them wanting them to strip. **

**After the party the four headed to Zac's house and walked inside. They kissed and fondled one another as they entered the door. Zac ran back as Thomas and Payton kissed Stacey. He turned on the shower and stripped the other three walked in and were naked already. They stepped in the shower under the fosset's and got wet. Stacey took his mom to the side as Thomas took Zac and held him against the wall. Stacey went to his knee's and took his mom's cock in his mouth. "Stacey." He moaned and Stacey fondled his balls. Zac and Tomas watched. "What you think Zac? Want Stacey to penitrate your fiancee? To complete their bond from mom and son to lover and mate. Want me in that tight boy pussy? Making you cum for Stacey and Payton to watch." Thomas whispered in Zac's ear as he stroked his cock. **

**Stacey turned his mother around and took the soap lathering his cock and figered his mom's boy pussy. "Stacey. Please." He moaned and Stacey rammed in him making him yelp but the pain soon passed as Stacey pounded away and Zac held Thomas up against the glass and mad elove to him while they watched. Stacey cummed in Payton and pulled out. Payton then grabbed him and turne dhim around and told him to eat Zac's ass and he mad elove to him. Payton pushe din hima nd Stacey maned eatting out Zac's ass as Zac plowed Thomas.**

**Payton soon exploded in Stacey and cum dripped from his pussya nd Zac cummed in Thomas then pulle dout and walked behind him ramming his still hard cock in making him whimper and smacked his ass as they went at it. Thomas went up to Payton and pushe dhimup against the wall on his back and raised his left leg and positioned his cock ramming it in and Payton moaned holding on to him and Thomas slowly made love to him and whipered. "After trhis I want your cum in me to." Thomas said kissing him and Payton smiled and moaned. Zac cummed in Stacey and Thoma sin Payton then pulled out and turned around. Payton slowly entered him and pushed himself in and squeeze his plump mounds as they made love. "Yes Payton. Make me yours." Thomas moaned and Payton held him tight and Stacey stood and walked over with Zac and Thomas took their cocks in his mouth and worked on them. "So tight." Payton moaned and cumme din his drentched pussy. "Wow." Zac and Stacey moaned at their orgasums. The three kissed and cleaned one another.**

**They sat on the couch and talked. "We need a place with a fence or something. Cause I wanna be nude all the time." Smiled Stacey and the other three nodded. "Well we could move to The hills. It's gate communiites and there's like tall hedges all aroun and the back yard would be blocked off so we could stay outside nude." Stacey said and they nodded. "I like it.' Smiled Payton and Thomas moaned as Stacey fondled him under his robe. "Your not tired yet?" Asked Thomas getting hard again and Stacey smiled and said no.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Stacey was out with Thomas and they were shopping as papparazzi followed them. They just ignored them and entered shops. Thomas was spending his money on his fiancee and he loved it. They were pasing time as the mover's and Payton were situating the new house and Zac was working. The two were seen trying on cloths and things. Stacey saw a ring and knew Thomas hadn't gotten one for himself. While he was trying on cloths he bought it and walked over to the changing room and as he walked out he took his hand and slipped it on. Thomas looked at it. It was platnium with a ruby setting and looked feminine and a bit manly. He loved it and kissed Stacey and everyone smiled and clapped.**

**On their way out they were blocked by paparazzi. Thomas pushed them out of the way and held Stacey close wlaking away. Around the corner they hopped in the car and speed away. Stacey held Thomas's hand as they drove to the Manor and pulled in. Thomas had met everyone and they loved him. Several of the female cousin's were quite jealous. They walked inside and Thomas watched as Wyatt was fighting a demon and killed it. "Nasty." Wyatt sai dgrabbing a towl and cleaning the after math from his face. "Hey." he smiled seeing them and hugged them both. They walke din the kitchen and Piper was cooking luch and they sat down. "Hey stds." Piper said hugging them. "Hey Mom." Thomas said and PIper smiled. "So what you do today?" She asked and they told her about shopping and Thomas showed her his new ring. "Whoa that's nice." She laughed and Stacey smiled. **

**An hour later they went to the new house and walked inside. They were amazed it looked beautiful. "It was modern done with 7 bedrooms, four bath, one large kitchen, living room, and on the second floor a game room, dance floor, and a large closet in the two master rooms. Outside was a large pool. Payton walke din with Zac and they hugged them. "You like?" Asked Paytona nd they nodded. "Mom wow you did great." Stacey said and Thomas kissed Payton and Stacey followed. They showed them around and had an interductory rump in the new bed breaking it in so to speak. When they were done they showered and decided to go out on the town. They drove out in Thomas's convertable and stopped at a restraunt that was very exclusive. They went inside and the management sent out some complimentary wine. **

**"I like it here." Stacey said and Thomas smiled. "I'm glad youlike it." Thomas said kissing him and holding him close until their food came. They sat all feeding one another and smiling. "So what we gonna do after this?" Asked Payton and Zac thought for a minute. "How about we go to P3 and club?" he asked and they all agreed. When finished Payton insisted on paying and they left for the club. They danced through the night and people were watching as usual. **

**In the morning they had an interveiw on the Tyra show. They were flying out and left home around 6 and slept on the plane. They got off at nine and headed to the studio. They sat in the back of the studio and sat as the make up artist did their work on them. They were all ready in thirty minutes and the show started with Payton being call out first. "So Payton Halliwell." Tyra said raising an eye brow. "Oh boy I think I'm in trouble." He smiled and she laughed. "So your the origional founder of your company?" She asked and he nodded. "Yes. I founded it when I was about fifteen. Then when Stacey cam einto the picture I renamed it an dtook him as a partner." He said and she nodded. "Well it seems your relationship with your "son" has evolved." Tyra said smiling and he nodded. "Yeah. Over the year' s it grew. Initially it was about protecting him. Being there for him. I think I alway's felt something for him just supressed it becuase I felt he had no intrest in me that way and there was something waiting for him. But when him and Thomas asked to be in a relationship with me and Zac it was a no brainer. We are still how we were before. Now there's sex envolved." He said nad she nodded. "Why would you think that is?" She asked and Payton smiled. "Well I took him as my charge when he was 12 and I was fifteen. I have very much been his guardian in many way's. I even provided for him. Momma Piper was his guardian only on paper I made all the deceshions. But inially they were his deceshions unless it was something that depended on his safety in any way I never questioned it because he is vastly machure and has been since I knew him. And when his mother died I saw the need he had to reinvent himself. So I allowed him to grow into that with me more on the side lines watching and him doing more process. I was there but I allowed him to find what he wanted. Like joining me in the company was his deceshion. School was his deceshion I was there though and cheering him on helping him go as far as he wanted to go." he said nad Tyra nodded. "So would you say your dependent on him in a way?' She asked and he nodded. "Not in an unhealthy way really. Just that we know each other very well from living on our own since he was 12 and me 15. We had a house on the same street as my parents. We just read each other well and like to spend time together cause when we're in the same room we are calm and collected. We work more efficeintly. We'll be designing and get a design done without even talking about it. He'll pass it off to me and then me back to him in a cycle. We freak our other designer's out by doing that." he giggle dand she smiled. **

**"So you are engaged to Zac Efron and him Thomas Dekker. How did you both meet?" Asked Tyra and he smiled. "Zac i meet at an itialian restraunt and Stacey met Thomas at a party Vanessa threw. People drooled as they danced." Smiled Payton. "Some people have made the comment it won't work because oh his age." Tyra said and he nodded. "We have heard that but him being four year's physically younger is nothing really. Stacey has the metal capacity that really most young adults don't have. I never had to worry about him because he always was good at having fun but being smart about it." He said and Tyra noded. "Well let's meet these men." She smiled and they walked out.**

**They all three gave Payton a kiss and sat down with Zac holding him. "So Thomas how i sthe relationship for you?" Asked Tyra and he smiled. "Very fullfilling. I wouldn't sy it's for everyone but it works for us. It's very rewarding and we have a strong base. We are all very down to earth and discuss things alot. We talk and spend time together and in couples. We just love talking to one another. I know I do. Stacey is a very good conversationalist. Payton is extremely funny and Zac is a perfect in between." Thomas smile dnad she nodded. "So um.. How does the sex work?" She asked smiling. "Well we don't have any paticular rules. We just do what we feel like. If I feel like topping Payton I do it if he's ok with it. Or if I feel like bottoming and Stacey wnats to top." Thomas said and she looked surprised. "A macho guy like you bottoms?" She asked and she laughed. "Tyra except for the stuble he is very feminine to. Although he can be very masciline he is sweet more often them just lustful in our love making." Said Zac and Thomas blushed. "Awe." Said Stacey kissing him. "So how is the home life?" She asked and they smiled. "We're all nudest Tyra. Well mostly. At times we feel like being naked so we do it. We all have a all over tan if that tells you anything." Paton said showing a little but and the crowd laughed. "Oh my. I bet lots of girls would wanna see that." She giggled and they all smiled. "Well if they can climb the hedges and gate they deserve to." Thomas smiled and they laughed again. "So how has this affected your career's? Have you went out to any big stuff together yet?" She asked. "Our career's are better than ever. All my fans support me and so do their's." Said Zac and Tyra nodded. "As to the event's. We will be attending a party at the Playboy Manshion." Smiled Payton and everyone cheered.**

**"You all and the girl' snext door. That's a wild combo." Tyra said and they smiled. After the interveiw was over they hugged Tyra and went back to get on the plane. Photographer's followed them and took photo's. They got on the plane and laid down tired and took a nap. When they arrived in LA they all got in their best outfit's and went to the Manshion. It was great. Payton wore an origional. He wore a black vest that showed his dragon tattoo, pants that showed his belly button ring, and diamonds in both ear's. His hair was styled emo and Zac wore a suit outfit. It was a undershirt with an open over, long pants kind of tight fitting, and his hair was messy style. Thomas wore jean's a cut off shirt and his emo cut was hanging ove rhis face gracefully with the eyeliner he put on. Stacey wore a shorts, a vest shirt and his black emo hair shinning. **

**They walked in and saw the girls. Ah!" The girls screamed and ran to hug them. Kendra was squeezing Payton. Holly and Bridget followed and hugged them to. "I'm so happy you three came. "Oh Payton baby love the new due." Said Holly running her finger's through his hair. "Thanks. So how are you girls?' he asked and they walked them over to the table with some other playmates. "Oh perfect. Actuall we wanted to talk to you about designing my and their outfits for the oscars." Holly said and Payton nodded. "Done deal honey done deal. You guys are always gold in my place." he smiled and Holly hugged him. They sat down and talked for a bit longer. "hey Payton dance with me please." Kendra asked and he smiled. "Ok you come on." he said nad kissed the guys bye and went dancing with her. "You guys brought out the best in him." Holly said and they smiled. "Well it wasn't hard. Just need to know he could let go." Said Stacey and she nodded. **

**Kendra and Payton were heating up the dance floor as Zac and the rest came out with Holly and Bridget. Holly danced with Stacey and Payton whil Zac had Bridget and Kendra had Thomas. Everyone cheered and Heif clapped as they danced and looked hot. Stacey opened Payton's vest and everyone cheered. Payton undid his as well and everyone was getting into it. They danced and sweat was rolling off their bodies as they did. Holly ha dto go to Heif and OPayton and Stacey came to gether and tsrated kissing. Kendra whistle dna dthe crowd went wild. The danceing heated them up pretty good so the girls took them to talk to Heif and cool down. **

**"So Payton they told me you agreed to do their outfits." He said and Payton nodded. "Sure. I'll do them myself Heif. You and the girls are always the best. I'll add a little somethin somethin to our usual approach and make you all look fabulos." He said and they all hugged them. "And damn you four. Your hot." Kendra said and they smiled. "Beleive me you haven't seen hot." Said Thomas and the other three smiled. "Let's put it this way. It was hot the other day but instead of turn on the air we worked in the pool." He smiled and the girl's smiled. "Damn. We need to hook you all up with play girl." Holly said and they laughed. "Hey we have to wait until I'm old enough because I wanna do it to." Said Stacey and they nodded.  
You will baby." Said Payton kissing him and the girls smiled. **

**The dancing was getting hotter an dthe lights flashed around them and their senses were so high. Payton suddenly felt a disturbance. He looked and demons were flaming and shimmering in. He nodded to Thomas and Stacey and they nodded and Thomas followed Payton while Stacey stayed to watch over Zac. They ran up the stair's and entered the room. They were holding down Holly. "Let her go." Thomas yelled and moved faster than they could with his excellerated reflexes and knocked them away while Payton deflected blast. he waved his hand and she appeared by him. "Holly stay behind me." he said nad she nodded. He deflected attacks back and they barely phased theri owner's. "Thomas move!" He yelled and concentrated and projected his mind and with his power's over reality called Wyatt and Chris to him. "What?' Asked Wyatt and they ducked as a fire ball zoomed past them. He froze all oh them. "We need a major spell.' Chris said nad took his brother's hands and they called their power's. "Wait. Here." Payton said conjuring a group of fireballs and and projecting on them and Chris and Wyatt sent them at the demons insinerating them. Payton fell to the floor.**

**"You ok?" Asked Holly worried and he nodded. "Just took a lot out of me." he said and Thomas went out and motioned for Zac and Stacey to come up. Payton sat on the bed and Stacey came in and hel dhim. "I'm fine just tired. Holly what happened? Why would so many upper level demons want you? he asked and she went out and called the other two up.**

**"I'm a witch as are these two. I'm a Kanning." She said and Payton shot her a look than Stacey. "That was my former name." Stacey said and she looked him over. "Stae?" She asked and he nodded. She came up and hugge dhim. "Oh back up what is going on?" Asked Wyatt. "His mother was my sister. I'm his Aunt." Holly said nad they all nodded in shock. "The clan has wanted our power's. More specifically.." She said. "Your power's of Projection." Said Payton and she nodded confused. "Stacey has it." He said and she looked Stacey over. "That's impossible. He's so young." She said and Stacey closed his eyes and changed his eye color. "You do have it." She said and he changed them back. "He is the key to what ever is going on.' Said Chris and she nodded. "From one powerful family to another.' Bridget said and Kendra nodded. "Well no one will harm my boy." Said Payton holding him and Stacey smiled and kissed him. "Double." Thomas and Zac said and smiled. **

**They went down to the party and danced the night away together.**

**In the morning they stopped at the Manor and the girl's flew out to and visited them. They all explained to Piper and the other's what was going on. "So Stacey is the key to a great power. Well not like we didn't know." She said and they nodded. Payton suddenly hel dhis belly. "Whoa. Major motion sickness.' he said and ran to the kitchen puking. His stomach suddenly grew out a bit. "Oh my god. What is going on?' he asked and burpped out a bubble. "Your pregnant." Phoebe smiled. "But why did I grow and why am I showing right now?" He asked and Piper thought. "Maybe it's the power of the blood lines causing an excellerated pregnany." Kendra said and Holly nodded in agreement. "Oh god. Why couldn't one of them do it?" He asked pointing at Zac and Thomas. "Your probably the most capatible with this child." Said Bridget and everyone smiled and nodded. Piper made up a magical paternity test. "Show us who the father be, Make him glow so we shall see.' She said and all four glowed. "What?' Asked Chris and Holly thought a minute. "this must be what they want. The child from from three of the most powerful lines." Said Holly and Payton looked a bit shocked. "Or the baby of the three most powerful lines and an Avatar." He said and Piper nodded. "Avatar. what do they have to do with this?" Asked Kendra. "Payton is half.' Piper said and they looked a bit shocked.**

**"This is weird." Said Payton but smiling and the guys were sitting with Zac behind him and the other two on each side oh him and they were touching his belly which was moving with tint kicks. "Thats not a soccer ball." He said and they giggled. "I made you an appointment with the gypsy doctor." Piper said walking in and they got him up and out to the car. **

**They changed their identities and walked in the place she had opened nad was practicing out of. Payton and Stacey were her private benefactor's. Ava watched them walk in and Payton walke dover. "It's me Ava." he said and she looked him over and motioned for them to come back. "What's with the disguises?" She asked as the door closed and they let them fall. "Well. I'm pregnant." Payton said and lifted up his shirt. Yeah that would need hiding." She said and walked over to feel his stomache. "You are at least four months along why didn't you come sooner?" She asked scolding him. "It just happened. I felt sick threw up and next thing I know I'm starting to have to plan a birthing." He said and she had him lay down. She used the ultrasound machine and looked inside him. "Yeah. Your pregnant. Looks like a a boy." She said and he smiled. "Who's the day?' She asked and all three raised their hands. "When you do something you don't do it half ass." She said putting her hands on her hips smiling. "Well what can I say I'm a Halliwell." She giggled and nodded. "Ok listen well. I'm prescribing rest. That means you let Stacey take care of the buisness and your bros do demon duty." She said and he paled. "Ok on the demons but I promised to design looks for the girls. Three little gown please?" he asked and she smiled and nodded. "As long as you don't over tax yourself. We're inuncharted territory here." She said and they nodded.**

**When they got home the guys mad ehim put his feet up and fluffed his pillows. "Guys I'm fine. But if you want to relax me. I could used a blow." he smiled and they smiled to. Thomas fell between hi slegs and pulled of his cloths and Payton did his own. "that belly is hot." Zac smiled and rubbed it making Payton purr. He moaned as Thomas took his cock in his throat. "Yes Thomas." He said and Stacey helped by going after his balls. Zac stood in front of hi sface and stuck his cock in Payton's mouth and Payton sucked needingly. "Damn you that hungry for cum?' Asked Zac moaning and fucking his throat. Payton just looked up at him with his grey blue eyes asked to be feed and Zac feed him. Thomas got a mouthful of cum he shared with Stacey. "Could you use a cock?" Asked Thomas and Payton smiled. "Thomas had the boy's hold his legs and slowly pushed in him. Payton whimpered and Thomas fucked him. "Damn. Oh damn your tighter. Of fuck. Some one fuck me." Thomas pleaded and Zac obliged while Stacey feed his mom his cock. Zac plowed into him and they went at it. They all cume dten miutes later and laid on one another smiling. "Wow." Said Payton and they laughed.**

**Payton was naked except for a long shirt he wore and was cooking dinner. He had take you there on by Sean Kingston and was dancing to it while cooking and Zac walked up behind him and he leaned back into him while the food was cooking and they danced while Thomas and Stacey smiled watching. "Tomorrow I'll go t in draw up those designs for the girl's Stacey and I'll just let you do the floor since you hired those manager's." Said Payton and Stacey nodded. "I hope no big demons pop up I don't wanna leave Wyatt and Chris high and dry." He said sadly and Zac hugged him. "They can handle it mom. They want their nephew healthy. And if they have to put up with demons their willing to do it." Said Stacey and he nodded. Dinner was done and they sat at the table starting to eat. They sat and ate talking about things they had to do the next day. "Oh can I go to the set with you?" Payton asked Zac. Zac smiled at his puppy dog face. Of course you can." He smiled and kissed him. "Ew." Stacey said smiling and Payton looked at him smiling. "Ew? THis from the guy who was feeding me his baby maker's earlier and sucking my balls." Said Payton laughing and they giggled. **

**In the morning Payton woke up and warped downstair's and showered them got in the car and drove to work. He walked inside and Stacey was working the floor and he kissed him and then went back to the art studio and got out his sketch stuff and started drawing. He sat drawing and working for two hour's and the designs were done. He went to the material and started doing his patch work. Holly was going to wear a cocktail dress with a low back and a button in the front that left an opening giving attention to the breast and it had a split on the side. He out fitted it with sparkle along the outlines and in two hour's her's was finished. Stacey came back as he was working on bridget's. "Wow." He said and noticed the work done. "These are great babe." Stacey said and Payton smiled. "I hope they'll like them." he smiled and Stacey kissed him. He left and went back to work. Bridget's was a long v neck that looked more classic. It was red and it would show her figure well. Kendra's was a top amd minny skirt. The top showed decent cleveage and the skirt was one he knew she'd love. Then he got an idea. He got a mans manican. He started designing a robe which was silk black with the classic metallic red that Heif loved so well.**

**He arrived at the set and went up and Zac was working. He sat in his chair and watched. Zac was doing a romance scene with Vanesse and he saw Zac look at him once and smiled. Zack talked to Vannessa as her character. "My love for you burns so bright. All of you. Nothing I could ever want could matter more." He said and kissed her. The director yelled cut and Zac ran up to him. "You like my shout out?" He asked and Payton got up and kissed him. They stood kissing and Ashley ran up. "Oh my god it's the hotty. Well one of them. Zac you didn't tell us he was coming." She said and they smiled. "Payton meet Ashley. Ashley Payton." Zac said and she hugged him from his side. "I lov eyour work." She sai dnad he thanked her and the next scene was called. **

**The director gave Payton a extra role as a waiter. "Hey look at your boyfriend girl. I'd protect a guy like that." He told Gabriella. She sighed nad bit her lip. "You think I have anything to worry about?" She asked and he put his han don his hip. "Oh no. But it never hurts to be sure." he said and she nodded and went to Troy and Sharpay. "That's a rap." he yelled and everyone hugged him. "You did great." Said Vanessa and Zac kissed him hard and swirled him around the pool. **

**After Zac was done they headed out to the house and Stacey and Thomas were home. "They walked inside and called out. They saw Thomas on the ground. "Thomas." Payton said and ran to him. He rolled him over and he checke dhis pulse. "No! No!" he cried and Zac held him. Wyatt and Chris orbed in. "Oh my god what happened?" Wyatt asked and Chris sat by him. Payton stood and Zac looked at him. "NO!" he yelled and his hands glowed and he pointed them at Thomas and Thomas levitated above the ground. "What's he doing?" Asked Zac crying and Chris held him. "I don't know." Chris said and Thomas woke up gasping for air and Payton put him down and fell to the floor. Zac went to him while the other two heal Thomas the rest of the way. "What happened?' Asked Thomas seeing Payton and got up and went to him. "You were dead." Chris said looking at Thomas who looked at them and then turned back to his loves. "Where is Stacey?" Asked Wyatt. "Demons took him." Said Thomas trying to wake up Payton. Payton sturred and saw him. "Thomas." he said crying and Thomas hel dhim. "I'm here baby boy." he said and Thomas handed him to Zac. "Let' sgo. We're finding these asses." Said Thomas and they orbed out.**

**Underworld...**

**Stacey laid in a cage and sturred. He sat up and looked around and remembered the battle. "No." he cried softly and a demon steppe dup. "You!" He said standing and walking to the bars which shocked him. "No getting out key. You'll resurrect the Ultimate evil." he smiled and laughed. They went in and grabbed him. They forced him to an alter room and laid him on a alter and stripped him. "We shall have our power and master back." The demon said and he made markings on Stacey's body. He drew out a knife and other's gathered around and he began to chant. "Oh lord of death we beseach you to hear our plea, Take this soul for another. Give him the body of this ungrateful creature. Allow our master to walk again. In the name of Yujata!" He yelled nad stabbed Stacey. The other's orbed in as he was stabbed. "No!" Thomas cried and Stacey saw him. "Thomas." he sai dna dhis eyes turned black as a shadow enveloped him. **

**He was stoo dup and a cloak covered his body. "Hello my servants." He said in a sinister tone. "Stacey fight this.' Said Chris and Stacey sent a rock at him. "We have no choice." Wyatt said and they attacked. **

**Manor...**

**Payton appeared in the Mnaor with Zac and Piper ran over. "What happened?" She asked. "They took... Ah!" he yelled and his water broke. "Oh my god he' scoming." Said Zac nad they called Phoebe and Paige. They got him on the table and Paige orbed the baby out and cut the cord. "He's beautiful." Paige said and she handed him to Zac and Payton. "Pacey Zachery Thomas Halliwell." Said Zac and Payton smiled. They were sitting and then were warpped out.**

**They appeared to see Wyatt and Chris fighting Stacey. "Thomas what's happening?' Asked Payton and Thomas looked his way. "A dark power took over Stacey." he cried. Payton looked at Stacey then got an idea. "hand me Pacey." he said and Zac gave him to Paytona nd Payton headed out into the battle. "What' she doing?" Asked Zac and Thomas followed. Payton stood beside Stacey and he turned towards him. "Stacey look it' sour baby. You have to fight this Stacey. Fight! Fight with the same strength you gave me to have this child in the first place." Said Payton and Stacey's dark eyes looked down at the baby. His hand stroke dhis cheek. "My son." he sighed nad Payton nodded. "Yes and he needs his other mommy." Said Payton and Stacey cried and grabbed his head yelling out in agony as the shadow was forced from him by Pacey's glowing light. Stacey fell to the ground and the shadow disappeared with the demons. Stacey woke up and saw Pacey. "Here baby." Said Payton and Stacey took him and cradled him. "My baby." He smiled crying and looked up at Payton. "I'm sorry momma.' He said crying and Payton kneeled by him. "Son none of thi sis your fault. I love you. We all lov eyou. Hell who hasn't had a dark moment?' Smiled Payton and they all laughed. **

**They orbed and warped back in. Piper an dthe sister's were waiting. "What happened?" Asked Paige. "Demons took me kille dme shadow took me over. I tried to kill Wyatt and Chris. Pacey saces me and we came home." Stacey smiled and they looked stunned. "One thing I don't get Thomas. I saw you die." Said Stacey and they looked at Payton. "Some how Payton ressurrected him." Wyatt said. "You brought him back?" Asked Phoebe and Payton nodded. "i never did it before. I was just so sngry and scared. It triggered something with in me nad i felt I could do anything and I needed Thomas. I needed himalive.' Said Paytona nd Thomas held him as he cried. "And that is exactly why you are dangerous.' Said a elder orbing in. They turned and looked at him. "He is not dangerous. All he did was save Thomas." Said Wyatt taking his nephew to hold. "We know. But he is an abomination." Said the elder. Zac looked at him and walke dup to him. "My fiancee is no abomination. I lov ehim. We all lov ehim. He is our love. You come anywhere near him and I'll kill you." Zac said and went back and held Payton who smiled at him. "The blood of those wretched creator's run sin his vains." The elder said. "Hey youguys have ruined our lives for yesr's. So what we should hate Chris beacuse dad was an elder when he was conceived?" Asked Wyatta nd they looked at hima nd he was caught speechles. Payton walked up to him. "I didn't chose this. It chose me. You are the ones always spotting shit about destiny. Well maybe this is mine. To save the life of my love." He said and walked to Thomas and kissed him and then Stacey. They hel done another and Payton took their son back. "You have had time with the child now hand him over." the elder said and they all looked at him. "I think not. You will not harm my son. You as much as touch him and I kill you." Said Payton and he was covered in a sheild. The baby was protecting him. "Why is he doing that?" Asked Wyatt and more elder's orbed in.**

**Payton held him and the ligyting was deflected off the sheild. Wyatt attacked a small group and Chris joined Thomas in frying a couple. "ENOUGH!" Payton yelled and the elder's power's failed them. "How is this possible?" Asked one of them looking at Payton. "I control reality. I can will anything I wish. Give me a reason and you will find your deaths as part of that will." he said and one attacked him. "I have had enough." He said and hel dhis son waving his hand and all of them turned to mortal's and dissappeared. "What how?' Asked Piper looking at him. "I put new ones in place. The power's have been passed down and they crossed over." Said Payton rocking his baby. **

**They all sat playing with the new arrival and everyone was there for the grand day. The baby slept as his family held him and babied him. "He has his momma Payton's beauty." Said Stacey kissing Payton. "Well he looks like a mix of daddy Zac and Thomas. While he seems to have his other moms hair." Said Paytonand they all smiled. "Four parents. Talk about a screwed kid. He'll never have a date." Paige said smiling. "oh yes he will." Said Payton and they all laughed. "I wish we didn't have to hide the fact we had him. That he's truely our's." Said Stacey and they nodded. Payton thought to himself.  
**


End file.
